


lay your hands over me

by 1000_directions



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Awful Penguin Tattoos, F/M, shower kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000_directions/pseuds/1000_directions
Summary: Eleanor relearns Louis.





	lay your hands over me

Eleanor and Louis have been back together nearly three weeks before she even sees the bloody thing. She’d forgotten how modest he can be sometimes, how very particular he can be about which parts of his body he likes to show off and which he keeps covered up. She’d forgotten, too, how uninhibited she feels around him. It’s been just about two years they were split up, and she’s been with other blokes in that time and was quite serious about one of them, but even with him, she never really felt safe the way she feels with Louis.

There’s just something about how Louis watches her, the way his eyes trace the lines of her body like he’s starving for forbidden fruit. He’s always been careful with her, always so gentle and respectful. There were times she’d had to beg him for more, she wanted it rougher, she wanted him to hold her down and make her take it, please, Louis,  _please_ , and he would, but she always had to ask for it first.

So she feels safe around him, in a way she was afraid she’d never feel with anyone else ever again. And she never did feel it with anyone else, but she’s feeling it again now with him, and that’s so much more than she could have ever hoped for. And it’s been glorious, the way he touches her sometimes like he’s checking to make sure she’s really there, the way it feels to have him inside her again. The way he thumbs small circles over her hipbones when she’s riding him, the way his voice gets ragged so much quicker than she would have expected. The way it feels to spend a whole lazy day together, him just in pants, her just in one of his t-shirts. The sharp ledge of his shoulder is still the perfect resting spot for her head, and his arm curves around her waist automatically, like it has a mind of its own. He smells different, and his hair’s different, and sometimes when he isn’t looking at anything in particular, there’s a sad look in his eyes that’s different, too. But his chest hair feels the same under her fingers, and she hasn’t seen him put on socks for eight days, and when he looks at her sometimes, he smiles so broadly that his eyes squint to nothing and disappear. And that brilliant, brilliant smile aimed at her still makes her stomach swoop in the same way it always did. It’s been two years, and it’s been no time at all.

She noticed the other new tattoos sooner. The ones on his fingers that she had worked over delicately with her tongue, holding eye contact with him as she sucked his fingers into her mouth, squeezing him so gently through his pants, barely any pressure at all, and his breathing went erratic right away, and it was almost no time at all before he was muttering  _fuck, Eleanor, oh fuck_  and coming in his pants.

But it’s not until they’re in the shower that she sees it. And at first, she doesn’t even know what she’s seeing, just something blurry that doesn’t belong there. She can’t make it out without her contacts in, so she drops to her knees, and Louis’ hand goes right to her hair, gentle, gentle, twisting her hair indulgently between his fingers just how she likes.

“I don’t know if I can go again so soon, love, but you’re welcome to try,” he’s saying, and she rolls her eyes and leans forward a bit more and bites him right on his stupid penguin tattoo that he got tattooed right there on his stupid arse. He yelps a little, and she rocks back onto her heels to look up at him.

“You used to be so fit,” she says, “and now you’ve gone and ruined everything.”

He frowns at her a little bit, but she sees the instant that his insecurity creeps in, just a little twitch of his eye that he can’t control.

“I forgot it was even there,” he says. “I can have it removed if it’s really that bad.”

She sighs, because it’s no fun teasing him when he actually takes it personally. She steadies herself with a hand on his thigh and presses a small kiss to that genuinely awful tattoo, and then she hoists herself up and cradles his face in both of her hands, and she kisses him, and his hands come up to grip her wrists, not moving her away, just holding on, and she kisses him, and she kisses him, and she kisses him until the water goes cold and they tremble against each other, and still she kisses him again.

He didn’t come back to her the same person he was when he left her, but it doesn’t matter. It just matters that he came back.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://1000-directions.tumblr.com)


End file.
